1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for preventing the leakage of vehicle information and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing the leakage of vehicle information in a normal communication environment by inserting fake communication data into vehicle communication traffic on a vehicle network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike in the past when Information Technology (IT) was partially limited in vehicles, a vehicle itself has now come to be configured as a single network system, that is, a vehicle network system.
In a vehicle system, communication between the external modules of a vehicle, as well as communication between the internal modules of the vehicle is performed. In this way, as the amount of communication in a vehicle has increased, vehicle communication traffic used in the vehicle has also increased. Accordingly, the amount of information that may be leaked has also increased. Therefore, separate security technology for preventing the leakage of vehicle information in a vehicle network is required.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0101805 entitled “Vehicle information reading apparatus and method, vehicle information transfer apparatus and method for hacking prevention, and system using the apparatuses and methods,” technology related to the hacking of vehicle communication and a vehicle control system has been recently developed. Therefore, in order to prevent hacking related to this technology, research into security using an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip, primarily led by Europe, has been conducted.
However, security research using an IC chip may prevent malfunctioning or the like in a vehicle, but it is impossible to block attacks made by monitoring vehicle communication traffic and extracting useful information without influencing the control of a vehicle. Since the fundamental idea of research using an IC chip is to prevent unauthorized commands or access, it is impossible to block simple monitoring of traffic in a vehicle network during vehicle communication.
If an attacker infects part of an in-vehicle system and then in-vehicle communication traffic is monitored and analyzed from the infected system, there is a problem in that the principal information of a specific important person ranging from the driving information of a vehicle used by the specific person to information such as frequently visited stores and life patterns of the specific person may be extracted and misused by system infection alone.